


Blue Jeans

by maristu



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Til the End of the Line, Video Format: Streaming, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maristu
Summary: Say you'll remember...





	Blue Jeans

Song: Blue Jeans  
Artist: Barns Courtney (cover; original: Lana Del Rey)  
Source: Captain America: The First Avenger (MCU 2011), Captain America: The Winter Soldier (MCU 2014)

Lyrics:

Blue jeans, white shirt  
Walked into the room, you know you made my eyes burn  
You were like James Dean, for sure  
You so fresh to death, I'm sick as ca-cancer  
I was sort of hip-hop, you grew up on punk rock  
You fit me better than my favorite sweater  
And I know love's mean, love hurts  
I still remember the day we met in December, oh baby

I will love you til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Darling, can you see through the tears?  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh darling, say you'll remember  
Darling ooh...

Big dreams, gangster  
Said you had to leave to start your life over  
I was like, no, please, stay here  
We don't need the money, we can make it all work  
But he headed out Sunday, said he'd be home Monday  
I stayed up waiting, anticipating and pacing  
But he was chasing paper  
Caught up in a game, that was the last that I heard

I will love you til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you'll remember that you're mine  
Baby, can you see through the tears?  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh darling, say you'll remember  
Darling ooh...

I stayed up every night, and darling, that's alright  
I told you that no matter what you'd be I'd be by your side  
Cause I'ma ride or die, whether we fail or fly  
Oh babe, at least we tried  
But when you walked out that door  
A piece of me died, I told you I wanted more  
Not what I had in mind, I wanted it like before  
We were dancing all night and then they took you away  
And led you out of my life, well they just need to remember

I will love you til the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Darling, you remember that you're mine  
Darling, can you see through the tears?  
Love you more than those bitches before  
Say you'll remember, oh darling, say you'll remember  
Darling ooh...


End file.
